blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Artrean Technology
'Technology '''utilized by the Global Artrean Federation is seen by many in the galactic community as exceedingly primitive by their standards, with the grade of technology being classed at that of the early to mid information age level. Computers Artrean digital information processing technologies are still in their infancy, with many computers used by the race suffering from many problems that include little to no memory, low data storage space, weak processing power, and others. Memory and storage space Many Artrean computers still utilize magnetic core memory, magnetic tape and, at best, bulky disk drives that often only gave 400-500 Mbs of internal storage space. Some models of computers don't even have internal storage, having data inputted into them via new 8-inch to 6-inch floppy disks, or in some cases, punch cards for the older models of computers. This has presented an unfortunate problem for Artrea and its bid to find space in the galactic community, as most data storage devices used by other civilizations that could be used for giving the Artrean Federation a good idea of where things are in the Orion Arm are incompatible with current computers, and the data on such devices are too much for current storage units to handle. Currently, researchers are working with what has been handed to them by Aelvan and Kharad Hegemony officials (A microSD card and a small holographic dictionary/information device, respectively) in order to quicken the advancement of storage technologies and to make these forms of storage compatible to current computers for the time being. Processing Power Currently, Artrea has found itself in an time where it's transferring itself completely from vacuum tube computing components to early solid state components. However, it goes without saying that computing power amongst even some of the most powerful of computers in possession of Artrea are peanuts in comparison to computers of its galactic neighbors. For instance, an RCO 3400 Corsair mainframe, one of the most powerful Artrean computers to date, only runs at 12.5 MHz, which is 12.5 million instructions per second, all at an incredibly expensive price, atleast in Artrean Gavots (6.5-7 million Gavots). In comparison, a typical mobile device found in other nations, for instance, completely dwarfs this processing power landmark by a factor of hundreds, thousands even. Size and Portability Most Artrean computers have not move past the stage of being able to be very portable, with the most portable computers being prototype 'luggable' laptop computers that are the size of a large briefcase and weigh 40-50 pounds and only carry the most basic functionality within the confines of their case. 'Personal computers' are a thing but the concept itself is still in its infancy, with limited functionality, though the invention of some 'personal computers' that can put a GUI on a monitor and use keyboard and mouse. Expensiveness Because of how novel computer technology still is to the Artrean people and with the use of inefficient production methods and need for highly skilled workers to assemble computers of today, Artrean electronics are rather cost prohibitive and usually are only seen in use by large educational institutes, military organizations, researchers, and large corporate entities for accounting and the such. Military Technology Small Arms Most, if not all, Artrean built and designed weapons are ballistics or rocketry based weapons reliant on a chemical propellant to fling a projectile at great speeds towards a target and cause damage through the impact of the projectile with the target. Despite many advances in small arms technology, Artrea as a whole seems to be still stuck in the idea that individual marksmanship is most important in a soldier, with most if not all countries in Artrea utilizing heavy battle rifles as their standard issue rifle. It coincides with the physiology of Artreans as a whole, with most Artrean males being naturally strong and able to control the recoil of large cartridges as if it were nothing, thusly keeping 7.62x54mm a popular cartridge for its raw power. Infantry Protection Unfortunately, Artrea still has not invented the synthetic fiber kevlar. Many nations on Artrea simply give their soldiers steel helmets and flak vests that either use thick, packed nylon and other types of fibers or a combination of that and doron plates. Others simply don't give their soldiers such protection due to them (steel helmets and flak vests) doing next to nothing for the soldier in battle apart from blocking shrapnel. Protection technology for infantry has yet to really progress all that much on Artrea, though with new relations with various galactic powers, this may change through trading and cooperation. Armored Fighting Vehicles Aircraft Rotary Wing Aircraft The era that the Artreans have found themselves experiencing has seen a rapidly increasing use of rotary wing aircraft (read: helicopters) to transport soldiers and goods to the battlefield quickly and efficiently and support them aswell without so much more than a small patch of flat land to land down on when going to rearm, refuel, or drop off their cargo. If anything makes the Artreans slightly competitive in warfare with their interstellar empire neighbors, its the fact that they have helicopters and established doctrine with how to use them, making their infantry (atleast in the context of the biggest Artrean Marine Corps unit on Prodagawa, the 81st Air Cavalry Regiment) incredibly mobile and being able to pop up anywhere helicopters can go. Right now, Artrean helicopters use chopping rotor blades and are generally rather thin skinned, the most 'armoured' ones only being able to stand up against armour piercing HMG fire and small arms. This may be due to change with the situation on Prodagawa giving science teams the chance to salvage crashed alien aircraft and take their technology for improvements to current design or the production of even better designs in the future. Military Electronics & Communications Experimental Technology Androids - AWRP (Anthropromorphic Working Robots Program) A long running program, that has seen some success on the Artrean colonized planet of Taylonas, AWRP has seen some success very recently. With improvements in data storage space and the further ability to ruggedize electronics aswell as shrink their size, the program has seen great strides in its twenty year life. However, power concerns consistently plague the minds of head engineers of the project. These concerns, though, may simply go away. It's sister project, the WWPP, and its advancements on Prodagawa plus the finding of incredibly advanced neighboring civilizations that may be willing to help in the endeavors of project heads to bring to the Artrean Federation and the Artrean people in general an android that can help both at home, in the most dangerous of conditions, and on the battlefield, where it will 'help medics carry wounded', 'carry supplies', all of that. But noone trusts these promises, especially in regards to the appearance of the beast. Many describe the androids produced by the program as lumbering monsters of machines that stand from six to eight feet tall, relying primarily on interweaving lines of hydraulic pistons, winches and pulleys all in a lattice framework that is topped with no head but rather a cylinder. Unfortunately, this odd, creepy appearance has made strings of conspiracy theories that center around the Federation using these to put down civil unrest and uprisings with brutal efficiency. So far, these theories have been called to be rather 'unfounded' and 'fear mongering just for the sake of it'. Mechs - WWPP (Walking Weapons Platform Program) A strange program jump started back to life by the retrieval of a Delanian weapon and by analysis of its parts, the Walking Weapons Platform Program, undertaken by various engineers, technicians, and metallurgists of the Artrean Federal Research Mission on FH-116 (Prodagawa) aka AFRM or pronounced as AFIRM, was able to quickly produce working models of so called 'mechs', building on years after years of previous experiments with mechs on Artrea undertaken by nations like the Republic of Rakor or the United Socialist Soviet Republics of the Disenli Continent (USSRDC). The entire reason why mechs were not in use by the Artreans by the time they reached Prodagawa was a lack of a 'safe' power source that was not terribly heavy, not too hot, and just powerful enough to power essential systems like life support, motor functions, and stability functions carried out by series of gyroscopes. With the acquisition of the Delanian firearm and the disassembly revealing its battery and its advanced alloys that could quickly dissipate heat, researchers jumped at the opportunity to make the first mass produced mechs in Artrean history, the first walking prototype being conducted on an 8 foot tall walker powered by the experimental microreactor on a cart, called the HWP-1X (Heavy Weapons Platform) after the adding of fake weapons and ammunition to simulate weight. The walker design succeeded in safe testing, and after another prototype that managed to survive the sands of the Prodagawan desert as well as other environmental effects was tested, the HWP-3X Mk.1 was born. The HWP-3X chassis, nicknamed 'La'Torren' (literally ''Alabaster) is currently the only mechs in Artrean Federation use and probably will be used for many other versions of the walker for years to come. HWP-3X https://blmerp.wikia.com/wiki/HWP-3X_Series?venotify=createdIts a good page bruh Space-Faring Technology Artrea, while being able to conduct interstellar travel with inefficient yet far reaching slipspace drives, is still technically in the infancy of space craft design and travel. Most Artrean spaceships can be summed up in three words: fragile, latticework, cramped. The most common ship used by both independent civilians and the Federation is the LK-Class Utility Boat, that can only support, at max, fifteen crewmembers and passengers in docked pods. Engine technology is also particularly lacking, with the most powerful drives being also the most inefficient in how much space is needed for fuel, while the most efficient drives, ion thrusters, are the most efficient yet least powerful engines that unfortunately have to be used due to current design conventions adopted by many ship design companies. With the appearance and contact with other civilizations with more advanced and practical ship designs, Artrean ship design as we know it now may become a thing of the past very soon. Industrial Technology The Artrean Federation and its member states are in an era that is seeing the beginning of full mechanization of factories, with new 'robotic workers' that are essentially just arms beginning to be seen in factories all over Artrea and on Prodagawa aswell in the small scale yet 'high tech' factories in the colonies. Industrial robots used by the Artreans are, by comparison to other empires, slow, clunky, and of limited usefulness. Despite this, the robots have shown themselves to immensely cut costs by cutting out the need for employees doing rather menial tasks, such as sorting various parts into hoppers/bins, stacking steel plates, etc. Despite this, 90% of Artrean factory work is overseen by a Artrean worker and many processes on the assembly line are still conducted by an relatively low skilled individual, and even then, the machines and robots in factories are still big and complex, needing teams of technicians for almost every section of working robots. With the invention of the mech, it isn't too far fetched to assume that industrial working mechs may begin appearing on Artrea or Prodagawa.Category:Technology